


Prized Possession

by basta_wwoqd



Category: Ginny & Georgia (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ginny & Georgia - Freeform, ginny and georgia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basta_wwoqd/pseuds/basta_wwoqd
Summary: Georgia reflects on what the sunglasses mean to her.
Relationships: Georgia Miller/Joe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Prized Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Wading into the Ginny & Georgia fandom very slowly. I might follow this up with another chapter of an interaction/confrontation between Georgia and Joe if there’s any interest. 
> 
> Also I don’t own Ginny & Georgia, it belongs to Taylor Swift and Taylor Swift alone.

The gun wasn’t the most dangerous thing Ginny could have pulled out of the box. Underneath the photos and the leather jacket, all the memories she methodically buried was a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses. 

They were wrapped in a raggedly piece of clothing but still in the same condition when they were given to her. 

The gun was lethal, yeah, but the sunglasses...well they represented a lot of things. Mostly hope and something unattainable like home. 

As Georgia ran her fingers around the lenses of the old pair of sunglasses, she reminisced on a moment of kindness. One of the few times in her life where there weren’t any strings attached. Just a boy handing her a half of his sandwich and something that become a promise of a future. 

The sunglasses represented a lot of things but most of all they were a destination. Welsbury became her Oz. The place she traveled and battled through long and hard to get to. She imagined living there would fix everything. 

The fifteen year old Georgia filled with anger and resolve and so much uncertainty didn’t know what would be at the end of her yellow, brick road but she knew one day she’d end up there and it would feel like it was meant to be. 

Someday she’d find that boy and she’d feel like just maybe the world wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still two episodes away from the end of the show so don’t spoil anything! Also this is unbeta’ed, sorry!


End file.
